


No Match For You

by yiensara



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ikemen series, Louis Howard - Freeform, Midnight Cinderella - Freeform, cybird ikemen series - Freeform, leo crawford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiensara/pseuds/yiensara
Summary: Working late into the night with Louis, the Princess notices another presence in the room
Relationships: Leo Crawford/Main Character, Leo Crawford/Original Character(s), Leo Crawford/Reader, Louis Howard/Main Character, Louis Howard/Original Character(s), Louis Howard/Reader
Kudos: 2





	No Match For You

The sun has long been set that day and it was getting awfully late at night as I was going over one last document with Louis in the office

"That was the last document that needed reviewing," finally he said, and turned to me with a faint smile

"Yes, I'm glad we were able to finished it in time," I sighed in relief and returned his smile with one of my own

Just then, there was a knock on the door and someone peered into to the room

"Leo?" I called his name softly, my heart leapt in delight at the sight of him, but he didn't answer me, instead he was frowning a little

"Is there something wrong, Leo?" I called out to him again, as I did so, I saw Louis getting up from his chair on the other side of the desk

"No, it's nothing," Leo smiled, the right corner of his mouth turned slightly upward and I frowned, now that I've known him better, I know that that's what he does when he's lying

I was pondering about this when suddenly someone called out my name, I looked up to find Louis smiling oh-so-mesmerizingly at me

"I have to go now, I look forward to working with you again, Princess," he bowed his head slightly at me and I curtsied at him in return

"Thank you, Duke Howard, and so am I," I gave him one last smile before he strode across the room towards the door, passing Leo on the entrance

Leo watched Louis as he left and at last, turned to look at me as he close the door behind him and walked over to the desk

"So, what was you two working on together?" he sat down on the edge of the desk as I gathered the documents that were scattered all over it

"It was about a charity fund for the orphanage under his duchy," I said and Leo grew quiet for a moment, as if he was pondering whether or not to say something, but then he suddenly grinned at me

"I see you've managed to melt even the ice sculpture himself Sara. Why, did you see the way he smiled at you?" Leo spoke teasingly at me, but there was a weird glint in his eyes

"I believe it was because we had agreed to make a donation for the orphanage that he personally really cared about," I said matter-of-factly, shrugging at him, "But never mind that now," I looked up at him and met his gaze steadily

"Why didn't you tell me the truth when I asked you if there was something wrong? What happened?" I crossed my arms and waited for him to answer but Leo just froze right there for a moment, "I really am no match for you," was all he said before breaking off into a fit of laughter

"What—" I looked at him in confusion as he tried desperately to stifle his laughter

"You just always seem to look straight through me Sara," Leo said, still half laughing

"What do you mean?" I was still confused but then Leo suddenly stopped laughing and caught a lock of my hair, toying with it gently, a mischievous smirk painted across his face, and my heart skipped a beat

"You were right, there was something wrong, and that was you," he moved his face closer and I caught my breath at the look on his eyes

"Me?" I said, barely above a whisper

"It annoys me to see you alone with other guys that's not me," Leo moved his face closer still and I could feel his hot breath tickle on my cheeks, his fingers caught my chin and lifted my head upwards

"Leo— are you... jealous?" my words came out in a sigh and he smirked at me again

"Yeah, I guess so,"

'But, you're the only one that matters to me.' I thought to myself, not feeling quite able to say it out loud

"It makes me feel a bit ridiculous to get so worked up over something so little as this, but when I saw the way he smiled at you—" Leo trailed off, frowning to himself

"But, Leo, you know I only think about you," at least I managed to tell him that, and Leo focused his gaze back on me, another tempting smirk graced upon his lips

"Of course I knew that," Leo stared unwavering into my eyes as he traced his thumb over my lower lip, the way he gazed into my eyes sparked something deep inside of me and I found myself unable to look away from his crimson red eyes

"And tonight I will make sure of that."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @ dazaiswindow


End file.
